Everything will change, but on own terms
by Brooklyn9
Summary: Shepard and Miranda enjoy their lives together, with a few bumps in the way. They both shared their views their love. Scenes from ME2 and ME3 and after. Contains language, violence, romance, and spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Mass Effect characters are property of Bioware. This fanfiction was written just for fan's enjoyment.

* * *

"Stay focused on the mission Shepard."

He could remember the conversation perfectly. She was a strong woman, one that he thought, had it all together and he was right. She did. She always will.

They spent their, what seemed at the time, their last moments, together. There were only a couple of hours away from leaping into the Omega 4 relay. It was a mission that could cost them their lives. They couldn't imagine a better way to spend it. The floor of the engine room was hard and cold but they both didn't care.

"I thought that you only picked the best. Why here? We both have rooms. A bed in both."

"I wanted something different. After all, I wanted you to come after me, Commander."

She pushed her body against his, kissing him gently. Their relationship had come a long way. She would be lying if she didn't expect this to happen. She did bring him back after all.

"You think EDI will send this to the Illusive man? We did just make our own little tape for his viewing."

They were laying there, Shepard holding Miranda, brushing his fingers through her hair. Miranda was created this way but was made perfectly for him.

"I have no intention on telling the Illusive man. As long as you clean up after yourselves, Shepard."

He chuckled. "Noted. Thank you EDI."

"We don't need the Illusive man knowing about us."

Miranda smiled at Shepard placing her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart. The heart that she had given him. The second life. The one that she had given him.

"30 minutes until the Omega 4 Relay." Joker announced through the comm.

"I guess, we should get ready?" Miranda asked. Shepard could see the worry on her face. She was as nervous about the mission as Shepard was. They both knew that the end was near.

They got up and got dressed. Their clothes were all in a pile. Shepard could sense the worry in Miranda. He figured that she could sense it in him as well.

"Hey." He reached for her, placing his hands around her waist. "Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that! Shepard, so many things could go wrong. We don't even know what we will face! How can you say that?"

Tears began to fall down her face. Shepard had only seen this once, after Miranda spoke to Oriana.

"Do you believe in me? We have done all that we can, Miranda. The team is strong. The Normandy is fully upgraded. We will defeat the Collectors. I know it. With you by my side, I know that we will."

He took a moment to stare into her eyes then embraced her. He could feel her shaking. For once, she wasn't trying to be strong. She was being human.

"I know." She whispered in his ear, placing her hands around his neck. "Shepard, promise me that you won't,

"I won't." He smiled at her. "I already did once before and I don't plan on doing it again." It was the same smile that was on his face from the first time that they kissed. The stupid grin that slightly annoyed her the first time around, now brought her comfort.

"We should go. There are things that will be in order before the mission. I'll see you at the briefing room when they time comes." They parted ways, with Miranda leaving first. He watched her go as she left. He sighed. He wondered about the future and wanted her to be a part of it. No matter what.

_Author's notes: This story will explore the romance between Shepard and Miranda during the mass effect series and after. Hope you enjoy! Will post as much and as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Any feedback would be kind! _


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda went back to her XO quarters. She couldn't help but think about all the missions that she had joined Shepard on. All the times that she had his back and he had hers. Like the time when Shepard took her along Zaeed's old mission with the Blue Suns. How he was able to run into a burning building to rescue some workers or on Samara's mission where he had to seduce Morinth. The missions with Garrus or Tali or Jacob. She accompanied him into dark places and she would do it all again. She hated herself for not believing in him from the start. But she believed in him now and that's what matters.

But there was one mission that she wished she had joined him in. Bumping into Ashley couldn't be easy. Looking back, she knew that he still felt something for her.

"How is Oriana?" Shepard asked her. Miranda was finishing up the reports that Kelly had given her on the teammates mental health. The Illusive man wanted to know everything. He wanted to make sure that Shepard does not fail.

"Ori is doing well. Her family has settled in nicely. Thank you for asking."

Miranda stopped typing. She got up, moved around from her desk and gave Shepard a signal to sit.

"Shepard I hope that you don't mind but I wanted to ask you a couple of questions.

"What is it, Miranda?"

"Kelly sent me the reports from your mission on Horizon. The ones about seeing Operation Chief Williams again? I just wanted to run some things with you first."

She could tell that Shepard was tense. The discomfort on his face went off like sirens. Was he still in love with her? She wondered. Was she falling for a man who belonged to someone else? Shepard just nodded.

"You and Ashley talked about a couple of things. Would you mind sharing them just to verify Kelly's report is correct."

Shepard took a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't like the line of questioning. He knew that Miranda was up to something but he didn't like to assume.

"We said hello, talked about the fact that Ceberus brought me back to life, she called me a traitor. I told her that she was too emotional and then parted ways. Anything else, Miranda?"

Shepard started to move around in his seat. Miranda couldn't help but noticed that all of her questions were bothering Shepard.

"I have to get ready for Tali's trial. She's a nervous wreck and we are going over Qurian politics. I don't want to get her exiled after all."

"I understand, Shepard. I commend your loyalty towards Tali, and Ashley."

"What is this really about, Miranda?" Shepard responded. He didn't want to talk about Ashley. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him and he respected that.

"Shepard, I just wanted to know that what we is,"

"Real? Miranda, you brought me back to life. You have given me a second chance. When we first kissed, I knew that it was you, not Ashley who I wanted to be with. You told me about the problems with your family. You allowed me to see another side of you. It's you, Miranda. No one else."

"Still trying to get me in bed, Shepard?"

He laughed, remembering the earlier conversation they had. He was trying to get her in bed. What man wouldn't? But he cared for her and she knew that.

"Are we done here, Miranda? I wouldn't want to keep Tali waiting. I'm sure she's ready to back to the fleet and resolve their issue."

Both Shepard and Miranda got up and walked over towards each other. He reached out for Miranda hands. She placed her hands on top of his. His hands were strong but his touch was gentle. She liked that.

"Yeah we're done. Besides I had sent these reports to the Illusive man days ago. I lied to Kelly so that she could give you the message."

"I know. Kelly suspected this was all about Ashley. You're not one to forget to report in with the Illusive man."

They both smiled. They both couldn't wait for things to quiet down. They were always so busy. It was never going to be easy for them.

"Give me some time, Shepard. When things settled,"

"I know Miranda. Take all the time you need."

Miranda sat at her desk, looking back at the memories that she had made with Shepard. 'This is it, isn't it?' She found herself saying. 'How could this have happened, Miri? This isn't good, is it?'

_Author's notes:__ Thank you all for reading! I've gotten a few questions about why I started at the end of the romance between Miranda and Shepard and not at the beginning. I wanted to start it like that because I wanted them to flashback to the beginning of their romance. I hope that will clear up as you read this chapter. I'm only planning on doing that for ME2. Thanks and keep the feedback coming! Sorry if something doesn't make sense. I don't have a lot of time now that I'm started spring semester again! Stay tuned of more! _


	3. Chapter 3

As Shepard waited for the elevator to take him up to his cabin, he thought about Miranda and about the change that he saw in her. She was so focused on the mission, truly believing that Cerberus, in the Illusive man and believing that this was the right thing for humanity. She still believed in it all, but now, she also believed in Shepard.

Miranda was helpful from the start. She did after all wake him when the base was under attack. But she wasn't like Jacob, saluting him at every turn. That was something that he really liked.

"What is Cerberus's long time goals?"

"The advancement of the human race."

"It sounds as if the Illusive man wants to put humans on top."

"He does. Most if not all of the galaxy see humans as weak. The Illusive man wants to change that. He wants the rest of the galaxy to see what humanity can offer."

"Sounds like noble goals, but it still doesn't explain the Cerberus I met years ago."

"They were military and stupid. Not every call has to follow the same set of rules. That gives us more freedom to do what we must."

Shepard remembers every conversation he had with Miranda. He sat down and looked down at his armor, the one collected from the crash site. The helmet was caved in. He couldn't believe that he had been dead. He knew that Miranda was just following orders, but he was glad for her.

"Everything that I have was because of him, my looks, my biotics, everything, my father just paid for it."

"It really does bother you."

"It who I am, Shepard. There is only one thing that I can own up is are my mistakes."

Shepard couldn't stope staring at her. He knew that his feelings for Ashley were still there but after their meeting on Horizon, he just wanted to move on, forget that there was something even there.

"Wait, so are you saying that you're jealous? Of me?"

"Don't be insulting, Shepard."

"Jealous in a mutt from Earth was put it charge by your boss?"

"It's not about that! To the world, Commander Shepard is a hero, perfect in every way. It was the right call placing you in charge of this. You're a perfect bloody human specimen.

Shepard wanted to do this for a long time. They were standing only a few inches apart. It felt right. It was something that they both wanted to do.

He pulled her in and kissed her. They kissed for a couple of seconds, maybe for a couple of minutes. Shepard could feel Miranda pulling away, after she realized what they were doing. She knew that she should have pulled away quicker but, for a man who was dead for two years, he sure knew how to kiss.

"What the hell was that?" Miranda said, placing her fingers on her lips. Shepard just stood there, soaking in the moment.

"I need to get back, um, we should, talk later, work for now." Miranda stumbled, looking for the right thing to say. "And stop smiling, damn it!"

Shepard was laying down on his bed, both hands under his head, like he was out on a beach, tanning. He couldn't stop thinking about Miranda, about the mission, about losing her. He closed his eyes, said a quick prayer and exhaled. It was time. He got up and walked over to his closet. His N7 armor had been polished. It was time to suit up.


	4. Chapter 4

On the field, Shepard was all business, watching his flank, making sure that the team was moving safely and would safely open the gate doors for Tali before anything would happen to her and to them. Miranda and Grunt followed him, watching not only their flank but his as well.

"Shepard, only one more! I need you to open the last gate!" Tali said through the comm. Grunt also yelled through the comm. "Shepard! Collectors ahead!"

"Grunt, Miranda, cover me! I have to get Tali out of there!"

He ran straight to the left, a few feet away from the button. Both Grunt and Miranda give just enough cover for Shepard to open the gate quickly. All he needed were a couple of seconds.

"Garrus, we're at the door. We need this door to open now!" Shepard shouted at Garrus. They were taking fire. Shepard could hear Garrus yell at Tali to open the doors.

"The door's jammed!" Tali said as she was hacking into the gate's systems. After a couple of seconds, she was able to open the door and Shepard and his team ran in.

"Hold this position!" Shepard yelled.

"Nothing gets through!" Garrus said.

Tali was trying her best to get the door closed. After a couple of seconds, she did. No casualties on either team.

Once they had all made it pass the doors, they explored the room, finding one of the colonists from Horizon.

"It's one of the colonist, Shepard." Garrus said.

"Yeah. If she's here, that must mean that our people are here as well. Stay sharp."

Shepard walked over to the glass container where the colonist was in. He touched the container. He had seen a lot during his time fighting against Saren and now the collectors but never something like this.

He saw the colonist waking up. She looked straight into his eyes. Suddenly the container made a sound and the colonist started screaming. Shepard couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was melting away. It was something that he couldn't describe. She was dying and he wanted to save her.

But it was too late. She was gone. He looked over to the rest of his crew and yelled, "Hurry! Get them out of there!"

Grunt walked over to Yeoman Chambers and broke the glass open. Chambers fell right out and fell into Grunt's arms. Miranda carefully worked her way around the glass, looking for small cracks and pushing it open. Shepard ran open as Miranda was opening the glass, Dr. Chakwas landing perfectly into Shepard's arms.

"Dr. Chakwas? Doctor, are you okay?"

"Shepard. You came back for us."

"No one gets left behind." She hugged him. Thankful that Shepard came back and didn't hesitate in saving the rest of the crew.

"We've lost some good people. They gave everything to get us here. It's up to us to make it mean something and do them justice. The collectors, the reapers - they aren't a threat to us, they're a threat to everything, everyone. Those are they lives we're fighting for. That's the scale. It's been a long journey and no one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

"Well said. Let's go finish this."

Miranda said after Shepard's speech. Everyone had their orders and Shepard had no worries when it came about his team. They were the best and they wouldn't let him down. He looked over at Miranda and Tali. Two people who meant the world to him. He worried but he knew that this was the last battle.

_Author's_ notes: _Sorry sorry sorry a thousand times over for the delay. I just couldn't finish this chapter. More to come! Thanks for waiting! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Imagine the lives that we can save if we study the reaper! Shepard, you can't do this." The Illusive man pleaded to save the base. He wanted to take it back to a Cerberus research center and examine it. Shepard knew that a human reaper in the hands of Cerberus would never be for the good of humanity. It wouldn't be good for anyone.

"No. We can't let this get out. We must destroy it."

"Miranda, do not let Shepard destroy the base."

"Or what? You'll replace me next?"

"I gave you an order, Miranda!"

"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."

"Shepard, think about what's at stake. About everything Cerberus has done for you. You-"

Miranda cut the feed and handled Shepard the last piece of the bomb he planted at the structure of the reaper. Shepard looked up and saw Miranda grinning from ear to ear. It was a wonderful feeling when you were able to tell the Illusive Man that he is wrong.

"Felt good didn't it?" Shepard got up and stood next to Miranda.

"It felt wonderful. How did I ever put up with that man?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Tali stood guard, standing at the large structure that appeared to be offline. She could hear the conversation that Shepard and Miranda had with the Illusive man and smiled.

"That bosh'tet had it coming. It's about time, Miranda."

Tali looked over at Miranda and Shepard. She nodded at their direction. She was happy for Shepard, though she wondered, if the feelings she had for Shepard would ever disappear. _He looks happy. They both do. I should be happy for them, should I?_

Suddenly, the reaper came back online, it appeared fully functional. The ground began to shake.

"Keelah! I thought we destroyed it!"

"Everybody find some cover!"

Shepard yelled, running towards a wall in front of him. He saw both Miranda and Tali run for cover. Shepard didn't know how to defeat the reaper but he knew that he had to come up with a plan and fast. Tali yelled through the comm.

"Shepard! The reaper appears to have a weak point. The center. Maybe if we shoot there,"

"Good thinking Tali. All right people, let's focus on hitting that target. I'll get its attention. You two, focus on hitting that reaper."

He nodded at their direction and moved from cover, firing his assault rifle at the reaper, moving to his left to find more cover. The reaper looked over at Shepard and fired a large electrical charge. Miranda signaled Tali to start firing. Tali nodded and moved from cover. Miranda used wrap and forced all her energy to hitting the reaper but it barely did a thing.

"Shepard, it's not working!" Miranda said through the comm.

"Just keep firing. It will work."

They kept fighting. The ten minutes that they had now, was down to four, with the reaper was still standing. Shepard knew that it could fall at any minute.

"Don't stop! It will fall at any minute. We need to keep fighting!" Shepard encouraged his team through the comm. He knew that they were tired and running low on hope. They needed the encouragement.

Miranda and Tali kept firing while Shepard ran from cover to cover. His plan was working. After fighting off the collectors that came down and the reaper fell. Shepard exhaled but felt the structure shaking underneath his feet. The structure was falling, tilting over from one side, with Miranda sliding off the structure first. Shepard threw himself towards Tali, extending his arm towards hers. He wasn't going to let her fall. He held on to her hand and pulled her from the edge.

The structure tilted to the other side, sending both Shepard and Miranda rolling down the side of the structure. Tali was on the edge, trying to regain her balance. Shepard and Miranda finally stood up and saw another part of the structure crash right into them.


	6. Chapter 6

The crash knocked Shepard, Miranda and Tali unconscious. The rest of the team had reached the Normandy safely with no casualties. Joker tried to reach the commander but was having no success.

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging." Joker said through the comm.

"They probably did not survive, Jeff." EDI stated. Joker stared at the blue globe that stood there in front of him. All he could do is stare. EDI didn't understand Shepard like Joker did. The commander does not die.

"No EDI. I'm sure that the Seeker Swarms are interfering with our comm systems. There is no way that Shepard would just died. Especially with Miranda and Tali by his side. I'm sure everything is fine."

Joker now lying through his teeth, understood what a silent comm meant. Shepard had died, Miranda and Tali as well and now he was left alone to answer to the Illusive man. He knew that this was it.

Before Shepard answered, he saw Tali and Miranda on the floor, with the debris from the crash on them. Shepard didn't know if either on of them were still alive but he knew that if his team were still alive, Tali would be hurt. He went to her first.

"Tali, Tali. Are you okay?" Shepard removed the debris from Tali and helped her to her feet.

"Hi Shepard. I'm okay. No suit rupture. Might be a bit sore tomorrow though."

Shepard smiled and padded Tali on her shoulder. Tali touched Shepard's hand and squeezed it. Then she shook her head to the direction of Miranda.

"Go check on her. I'm fine."

Shepard nodded and jogged over to Miranda's location. His heart was racing, beating worst than when he is under fire. He didn't know if Miranda had made it and his mind started to prepare for the worse. Suddenly he heard Joker.

"Commander, are you there? Shepard, you'll get us all killed and I doubt Cerberus will rebuild all of us."

"I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"God, it sure is good to hear your voice commander. All survivors on board."

Shepard didn't hear what Joker said. All he could think about was Miranda. He thought about the moment they first meant, the coldness in her voice, in her body language. He thought of the day he first saw her smile. After the mission with Oriana, Shepard saw her differently. He saw her humanity.

"Miranda, please wake up." Shepard whispered, as he lifted the debris that fell on her. He held her in his arms but she wasn't moving. Shepard didn't know what to do.

"Worried are we, Commander?" Miranda whispered as she opened her eyes.

Shepard laughed and looked at Tali, who was now standing above him.

"I am glad that you are okay, Miranda." Tali said.

"Thank you Tali." Miranda said as Shepard helped her up. Miranda knew how most of the crew members felt about her and Cerberus. Take Jack for example. Miranda felt awful for everything that Cerberus did to her but there were not her mistakes. She was strong, focused and a firm believer in Cerberus, until today.

"We're making our way to the Normandy, Joker."

Suddenly Harbinger appeared.

"I think it's time to go, Shepard." Tali said, jokingly.

"Think you're right Tali. Everyone back to the Normandy. On the double. Now!"

Author's notes: _This chapter is pretty slow and I apologize for that. It will pick up right after this scene. I promise! As always, hope you enjoy and thank you for all of those who have commented. :) Enjoy! _


	7. Chapter 7

The run back to the Normandy was exhausting. Harbinger's army appeared at every corner.

"Human, you've changed nothing." Harbinger roared as a flock of Seeker Swarms moved in their direction. Shepard turned around and fired at the Seeker Swarms while Miranda and Tali ran towards the Normandy. Joker waited for them, holding on to an M-8 Avenger in one hand and waving down the Commander and his team with the other hand.

"Over here Commander. Hurry! I have you covered."

Shepard and his team ran towards the main airlock.

"Shepard we need to jump!" Tali screamed.

"So jump Tali!" Shepard yelled back. "I'll lay down some cover fire for you and Miranda but you both need to jump now!"

Both Miranda and Tali did as they told. Shepard laid down some cover fire as they jumped towards the Normandy. He knew that they were running out of time. The bomb would go off at any moment. He had to leave.

"Commander, I'll provide some cover fire but you need to jump now!" Joker said.

So he jumped. He didn't know if he was going to make it. All he could do was hope that he would land in one piece but he did. He padded Joker on the shoulder.

"Get us out of here Joker!"

"Aye, Aye commander."

Shepard took a moment to catch his breath. He couldn't believe that he had made it out alive from that and that everyone on his team survive. He was just thankful that everything went according to plan.

"We made it to a mass relay, Commander. Any particular place you want to go?" Joker said as he drank water from a mug. He noticed Shepard staring at him and shrugged his shoulders. "What? We ran out of clean wine glasses." Shepard simply smiled. He was greatly for each crew mate. He couldn't have done this without them.

"Commander, the Illusive man would like a word with you down in the debriefing room."

Shepard sighed and stood up. "Thank you EDI. I'll be there in a moment."

Shepard headed over to the armory first. The armor felt heavy on his shoulder. Every step felt as if he was walking in snow. It reminded him of his days back on earth. The cold nights and brutal mornings. Moving from one foster home to another. He thought about his parents, thought about the many conversation they never had. He missed them. He placed his armor on the table and walked over to the debriefing room.

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity." The Illusive man said, waving his arms in the air. He moved towards Shepard, almost forgetting that Shepard was simply a hologram, someone who wasn't there.

"I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming with an army and we need to be ready. So from now on, I'm doing things my way, whether you agree or not."

Shepard started to turn. The Illusive man took one step forward.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Shepard. I brought you back from the dead."

"Joker, lose this channel."

And with that, Shepard walked away from the Illusive man and from Cerberus. He smiled and headed to the elevator. It finally felt good to cut all ties with both parties. He headed down to the cargo bay. His crew were all waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened and Shepard saw his crew all working, moving around the cargo bay, talking among each other. Some were moving the debris from the crash while others were cleaning up their gears. He spotted Joker down at the cargo bay.

"Commander, I think you should take a look at these files. EDI drew them up. They were based on the reapers, the ones just like Sovereign."

"Thank you Joker and EDI" Shepard asked. He noticed the data. EDI had analyzed Sovereign in great detail and scanned the reaper base for information. "I'll look it over in my quarters. I'll be there if you need me."

"Aye, Aye." Joker replied. He stood up and saluted him. It was something special to see Joker salute Shepard since Joker never considers himself as a soldier.

Shepard placed the information on his desk. All he wanted to do is lay on his highly uncomfortable bed. He could feel the knots on his lower back, the tension in his shoulders, the heaviness in his eyes. He wanted to rest but knew that now, the real battle would begin. Cerberus, the Alliance, the Reapers and the Council, all will have questions but no answers. He closed his eyes and thought about his parents.

Miranda was in her office, finishing the last report she would ever have to write for the Illusive man. She felt relieved. She no longer had to obey his orders. She was thankful for him but she knew she had made the right move by leaving him. She was finishing up her reports when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Miranda said. She wondered who it could be. Part of her believed that it could be Shepard but she knew that he was possibly down at the cargo bay with the rest of the crew.

"Hello Miranda. I hope that I am not intruding."

"No Jacob, not at all. Actually, I could use some company." Miranda was surprised at Jacob's visit. She had no idea what Jacob wanted to talk about. They had history.

"I heard about what you the Illusive man. How you 'disobeyed' a direct order. I wanted to see how you were doing. Honestly, it was something that I wanted you to do for a long time." Jacob sat across from Miranda, leaning forward, his arms folded. He knew how loyal Miranda had been to Cerberus and he could understand. Her father was a lunatic. _Just like mine._ He thought.

"I'm quite fine Jacob. It was the right call to destroy that base. After seeing everything it did, I simply couldn't stomach the idea of keeping it. The Illusive man simply does not take rejection well." Miranda looked at Jacob. She was flattered that Jacob would come and check up on her but she couldn't help but sense that the meeting wasn't to talk about the Illusive man.

"Yeah. Shepard made the right call. Did you ever think The Illusive man saw this coming. I mean, Shepard basically does what he thinks is right."

"I don't believe the Illusive man had anticipated this. After all, he did want Shepard back."

"That he did." Jacob said. He inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled. Neither one of them said a word. They both waited to see who would make the first move.

"Well Miranda, thanks for your time. I should get back to work. I'm sure they need my help lifting something down in the cargo bay."

"Of course. It would be a waste not to use those muscle, Jacob." Miranda said with a playfully tone in her voice. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah. That could be bad." He nodded and Miranda smiled.

Jacob got up and walked closer to Miranda. Miranda simply watched him as he moved closer, making eye contact as he moved closer to her.

"Miranda, there is something that I want to get off my chest and I don't know how to say it but here it goes. I'm sorry. I know that there was once something between us and I didn't know how to handle it and I'm sorry. You deserve a better man than I and well, I'm glad that you found him. Shepard is a great man and I wish you both happiness. I simply wanted to apologize."

Jacob smiled and walked towards the door. Miranda was grateful for his apology and thankful that Jacob noticed her relationship with Shepard. He was right, Shepard is a great man. She's lucky to have him.

"Jacob wait." Miranda whispered as she got up from her desk. She walked over towards Jacob and hugged him. He was faithful, a good and loyal man. She was glad to now call him a friend. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Jacob grinned and squeezed her shoulder. He was truly happy for Miranda and Shepard. Glad that she found someone just for her.

"Before I go Miranda, you should check on Shepard. He's up in his quarters. I'm sure that after a battle like today's, he needs you. I know that I would."

"Thank you Jacob. I will."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll be turning myself in to the Alliance once we help Liara find the shadow broker. Admiral Hackett and I both think that it would be the best after what took place with the Batarians." Shepard said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. A nap that only lasted five minutes felt as if he were sleeping forever. Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the first time that Shepard spoke about his conversation with Admiral Hackett. She knew that Shepard destroy an entire batarian colony to stop the Reapers but she didn't know that Shepard offered to turn himself in and answer to the Alliance.

"Typical Alliance. They send you to complete a mission and then expect you to claim responsibility."

"Miranda, it's not like that."

"Then tell me Shepard, how is it? Why does it have to be you?"

Shepard looked at the fish tank. He understood Miranda's anger but he needed to be the voice of reason.

"I don't know Miranda. I'm simply trying to do the right thing. Someone needs to answer for the Batarian colony."

"It's a political move Shepard and they are using you."

Shepard stared at Miranda. She was standing at the edge of his bed with her arms folded. All he wanted to do was rest and not have Miranda kill him with a stare. He smiled and patted on his bed.

"I know you're mad. I guess I'm too tired to feel the same way."

"It's not fair Shepard." Miranda said.

"I know Miranda but when is my life, our life ever fair? We're soldiers. Our lives move from mission to mission and we plan according to each mission. Our lives will never be fair. I need to do this Miranda. You know it."

Miranda now sat on the edge on his bed. She knew that Shepard was right but she couldn't face it. The Alliance isn't kind to soldiers who work, well in Shepard's case, worked for Cerberus.

"John, Can we just not talk about this, please? I just want to spend time with you." She scoffed. "To be your girlfriend."

Shepard smiled. "You know I can get use to that."

"To me calling you my boyfriend?"

"To hearing you call me by my first name." They both laughed. "Hey, come here." Shepard extended his hand, waiting for Miranda to grab it. She hesitated for a second but reached for his hand. They laid there, holding each other, looking up at the galaxy.

"You know, I could get use to this." Shepard said, running his fingers through Miranda's hair.

"So can I, John." Miranda said. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his chest. They slept the night away.

_Author's_ notes: _The story is moving towards ME3 and I thought I could use your help. I'm planning on putting up a poll soon about which character you think was "cheated" in ME3 and want to see more in here (Shepard and Miranda will not be included inloge poll). The poll should be up sometime over the weekend. ENJOY! _


	10. Chapter 10

Liara started crying. She wouldn't control the emotions that overcame her. She searched for the Shadow Broker for two years, rescuing Shepard's body yet losing Feron in the process. This journey had changed her and formed her into something else. She wasn't the innocent doctor searching in the ruins. She was different.

Shepard leaned forward and touched her shoulder. She turned around. Shepard could see the tears down her eyes. He couldn't help but feel the need to comfort his dear friend.

"It's over. it's finally. For two years."

Shepard stepped up and hugged Liara. He could feel her shaking and whispered in her ear. "It's all right." They hugged for a couple of seconds and separated. He held her hands and smiled at Liara. She moved her thumbs through Shepard's index finger. She smiled back at Shepard and step away.

"I spent two years mourning you and Feron and now, I have you both."

"And a ship that needs some color to it."

Liara laughed and so did Shepard. "Shepard thank you for everything. I can't think of the ways to repay you."

"Having a drink with me is enough. Come up to the Normandy?"

Liara nodded. "Give me a couple of minutes, Shepard. I need to go get my things."

Liara greeted by Joker, who waited behind the main airlock doors.

"Liara! Whoa look at you. That dress fits, well, perfectly." Joker looked at Liara and cleared his throat. He missed Liara and it was good to see her.

Liara leaned towards Joker and hugged him. It was something that he was not expecting.

"It's so good to see you Joker. It's been too long!"

"I know. Two years. You would think that nowadays, someone somewhere would have built a software to freeze time."

"After what happened with the SR-1"

"Liara," Joker said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I thought I lost you Joker." Liara whispered as she stared at his hands. She noticed that Joker had a habit moving his index finger up and down when he was nervous or upset. It was something that he probably didn't know he did.

"So, um, moving away from all of this touchy feely stuff, have you 'embraced eternity' lately? I always thought that it was something interesting that you could do that. I just embrace my bone disease."

Liara simply laughed. Joker looked at her, confused as to the reasoning of Liara's giggles. He was asking a serious question.

"I believe Shepard is waiting for me, Joker. Maybe we can continue this conversation later? I will tell you everything."

"All right." Joker said as he walked back to the bridge. "I'll be here, just flying the ship."

Liara hugged him again and watched him walk to his chair, She noticed the blue sphere near Joker on a terminal.

"You might want to go see Dr. Chakwas. She wants to see you." Joker told Liara as he regained control of the Normandy from EDI.

"She will be down at the medical bay, Dr. T'Soni." EDI said.

Joker looked over at EDI and then Liara. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at the sphere.

"Welcome Liara. Just make sure you don't try to unplug her. She might end us all."

"My purpose is to serve the Normandy and it's crew, Mr. Moreau. I do not think The Illusive man would find humorous to find the Lazarus cell dead."

"Save yourself, Liara. Don't take the red pill"

Liara turned around and walked towards the elevator. The SR-2 felt nothing like the SR-1. Everything was different with Cerberus on board.

"Liara! Oh it's so good to see you!"

Dr. Chakwas said as the doors from the med bay opened up. Liara smiled and went to hug the doctor. Two years had passed and the doctor looked older. Worry consumed her.

"Hello Dr. It's been too long. How are you? I didn't expect to see you here."

"On a Cerberus ship?"

Liara nodded. "You have been with the Alliance for years. Why leave to work with Cerberus?"

Dr. Chakwas pulled up a chair next to Liara and offered her to sit. She offered Liara some tea which Liara accepted. It was a wonderful feeling to reconnect with an old friend.

"I don't work for Cerberus, Liara. I work for the Commander. He needs people he can trust to fight along side him. The battle against the Reapers has only began and we both know that we cannot trust Cerberus."

Liara nodded and thought about what the doctor was saying. _People he can trust_. Did she fall under that? She felt horrible for not joining Shepard and the rest of the crew in this fight but she couldn't drop everything. Not even for Commander Shepard.

"It is a good thing then that he has Tali, Garrus, Joker and yourself along side him. He needs friends, people that he can trust, to fight the Reapers."

"And he needs you, Liara. If you were to drop everything and just join us, Shepard wouldn't even blink. Hell, he would give you his own cabin if you decided to join."

Liara smiled and reached out for Dr. Chakwas's hand. The doctor grabbed Liara's hand and shook her. Dr. Chakwas was always someone who Liara could talk to. She reminded Liara for her mother. Liara stood up.

"I shouldn't keep Shepard waiting. It was a pleasure to see you, Doctor. Please take care."

"Likewise Liara. Please come and visit."

"I will try." With that, Liara went up to Shepard's cabin.

"I'll regret doing this in the morning."

"Shepard! Do you regret helping a friend?" Liara said, placing her hands on her hips, smiling from ear to ear. Shepard always 'admired' Liara long before Miranda was in the picture. Maybe it was those piercing blue eyes.

"I mean, punching that yahg. My body will be sore from all the running." He smiled and Liara started laughing.

"Yeah. I never thought I would fight a yahg during my lifetime."

"No one should plan on fighting a yahg. Maybe we should let them fight the Reapers."

The conversation then came to a close. They both stood by Shepard's desk in silence. Shepard stared at his old tags. Sadness covered him. He couldn't believe that he was dead for two years. He couldn't believe that Liara sacrificed so much to get him back from the Shadow Broker. He was thankful.

"So how are you doing, Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

Shepard stood there. With his arms folded across his chest, he thought about the answer. It was one that he didn't expect.

"I'm okay, really. It's been rough but we'll get it done."

"You've made a good start though I doubt the council will admit it. You and your team destroyed the collectors and walked out alive."

"Fought them in their own base and won."

Liara couldn't help but smile. She knew that Shepard wasn't one to boast but stopping the collectors and coming out alive with his team, that's something to be proud of.

"So tell me Shepard, now that the collectors are gone, what are you fighting for? For the future of humanity shown by the perfect Ms. Lawson?

Shepard laughed and walked to his bed. He knew where Liara was going with this. Working for Cerberus and the Illusive man, Shepard knew that Miranda had developed a certain 'attitude.'

"Yeah." He said, smiling. "She trusts me and I care about her."

"She was so cold when I first met her. Always focused on the mission."

"I don't know if she's changed a lot."

"She has Shepard and that's because of you. I wish you both happiness."

Shepard got up from his bed and walked towards Liara. Hearing the nice things that Liara was saying about his relationship with Miranda felt good.

"Thanks Liara. It means a lot."

Liara hugged him and nodded. "Well I should get back to my ship. We should do this more often Shepard."

"Come back at any time, Liara."

_Author's notes: The poll is up! It's up on my profile. Please feel free to cast your votes. The poll will close in about two weeks (4/22). So please cast your votes! _

_Also this chapter is longer than the rest. I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer. :) Enjoy._


	11. Prelude 1

"How many lives do you think Shepard has?" Vega joked with Garrus. He didn't know any other way of grieving. No one had heard news from earth. Most of the mass relays destroyed during the blast. The Normandy had crashed somewhere within the Sol system.

"Nine or did you not know that?" Garrus said, whispering. He knew what Vega was doing and he respected him. But he didn't want the rest of the crew to hear them.

"Hey what if he really is," Vega stopped and exhaled. He didn't want to think that Shepard died in the blast. To grieve a commander is hard but grieving a friend hurts.

"Joker we need to get to Earth now!"

"Liara, we can't."

"Joker just do it!" Liara screamed at Joker. There were tears down her eyes. Tali stood next to her, holding her arm to make sure she didn't hurt Joker. Joker avoided making eye contact with Liara but understood her feelings. He looked over at the empty seat where EDI sat. She wasn't responding. He was as scared as Liara was.

"Tell you what," Joker said in a faint whisper, "Help me get the Normandy back online and we will go back to Earth. We need to get the core back online. I could use your help too Tali."

They both nodded and walked to the elevator. Samantha ran towards Joker and hugged him. He simply held her. The whole crew was grieving.

"Shepard was a great soldier."

"_Is, _Javik. You might not want to say now." Vega said.

Javik simply stood there. He did not understand them but he understood the sacrifice of a soldier, one who did it to save the galaxy. "I am sure that Shepard, EDI and Ashley are fine." He bowed to Vega and Garrus and walked away.

"What should we do, Garrus?" Vega said.

"Pray."

_Author's notes: Poll is still up on my profile. It will close on 4/22 so cast your votes as to which character you want more from! _


	12. Chapter 11

Liara stood on the elevator and reflected on her friendship with Shepard. She couldn't believe that Miranda was successful in bringing him back. This was something that she would never tell Miranda of course. She waited for the elevator to take her to the CIC but the elevator went to the third floor instead.

"I hope you don't mind Dr. T'soni but Ms. Lawson wants to talk to you. I hope that you're not upset."

Liara stared around and tried not to panic. To have an AI, fully functional, control every aspect of the Normandy, terrified her.

"Please EDI, call me Liara. And it's fine. I will be in her office soon."

"Very well. I will inform Ms. Lawson or should I say, Ms. Shepard."

Liara stood there. There was a moment of silence. She didn't know how to respond to EDI.

"That was a joke, Liara."

"Told you EDI. She wouldn't get your jokes."

The door then opened. Liara shook her head. She missed being on the Normandy, seeing Shepard and the crew everyday, going out on missions and helping people in the process. She missed the Alliance not Cerberus.

"Thank you Liara for coming. I apologize for EDI's, hm, humor? After Joker unshackled her, she has developed an almost human like personality. It doesn't help that Joker has made it his mission to 'teach' her."

Miranda greeted Liara, offering her hand and a drink. Liara shook her hand and took the drink. She didn't know what Miranda wanted to talk about but she figured that it had to be about Shepard. The last time Liara discussed anything with Miranda, she was handing Shepard's body to Cerberus. Miranda then led them to a couch that she had in the back of her room, near her bed.

"It's quite all right. I'm glad that Joker has someone who understands his jokes. At least he is making friends."

Both Miranda and Liara smiled. It was a different kind of meeting between the two of them. They were both relaxed and calm.

"I guess I should try to laugh at one of his jokes then." Miranda said, going back to business. "But thank you for coming. I wanted to first, apologize for my behavior when we first met. I was cold and harsh and firmly believed in the Illusive man. I don't often make mistake but this time, I guess I did." She took a drink from her glass.

"It's okay, Miranda. You're still human. I can understand why you believed in the Illusive man. The man is very persuasive. I didn't have much of a choice to give Shepard to you. Cerberus had the resources to bring Shepard back and I, couldn't let him go. I'm glad that I made the right decision and Cerberus pulled through. Without Shepard, we all would not be here."

Miranda looked at Liara. She could feel the love that Miranda had for Shepard and finally she understood why. There was something about Shepard that simply drew people to him. Now Miranda was considered that this love would turn into something more. Liara was her foil character.

"I see you have learned a thing or two from Shepard. He likes to remind me that I still make mistakes. It's an idea that I'm unfamiliar with."

"That sounds like Shepard. He changes people."

Miranda laughed as Liara took a sip from her drink. Shepard was changing her and in a good way.

"He does. I am happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Liara. That means a lot to me. I'm sure you're worried about him being with someone like me." Miranda looked at Liara and placed her drink down on the table. Miranda was afraid of Liara's response. She didn't care what people thought about her but when those people are Shepard's closest friends, she cared a little too much.

Liara stared Miranda and responded. "When I heard about the two of you, I'm concerned. I thought you were controlling him to work with Cerberus. So I talked to Tali and Garrus and asked them both to keep an eye on you and one on Shepard." Liara paused and observed Miranda. She wasn't shocked by what Liara told her. Liara figured that Miranda had suspected something.

"But I realized that I was wrong about you. I truly care for Shepard and he cares about you. I was simply looking out for a friend. I hope you understand that."

"I completely understand and just want to tell you that I really do care for Shepard. He," She paused. "Can't believe that I'm saying this but, he means everything to me. I hope that you, Garrus and Tali see that."

"We do Miranda. You make him happy and that's what matters."

"Thank you Liara."

Liara smiled. This was a conversation that she would never imagine of having with Miranda but she felt as if Miranda wanted to ask her something else.

"I've had a wonderful time with you, Miranda but leaving Feron alone with the drone was perhaps a poor decision."

"Of course. Liara," Miranda placed her hand on Liara's lap, which surprised her. She could tell by Miranda's facial expression that it was something serious.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, Miranda." Liara placed her hand on top of Miranda's and squeezed it. "What is it? Is Shepard okay?"

"He's planning on turning himself over to the Alliance."

"What but that's insane! Shepard stopped the Reapers from coming through the Viper Nebula. They should give him a medal."

"I know." Miranda whispered. She moved her hands and placed them on her lap. Liara could see tears formulate. She couldn't believe how Shepard had changed Miranda. She was staring at a different person. Liara sat there, thinking of things to say. She worried about Shepard all the time.

"Liara, now that you are the Shadow broker, I was wondering, maybe you could use your connections to help Shepard get out of this."

"Miranda, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help Shepard. Maybe I can talk to Admiral Hackett and see what are the charges." Liara smiled at Miranda and grabbed her hand. Miranda looked at Liara and started crying. "I will do everything in my power to help Shepard, Miranda. He won't be alone during all of this."

"Thank you Liara. It means a lot." Miranda started wiping the tears from her eyes. "

"Not a problem, Miranda. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"I will." Liara got up and walked out the door. Miranda got up and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

"When are you planning to turn yourself to the Alliance?" Garrus asked Shepard. Tali looked out the window. The thoughts of Shepard being treated like a criminal scared her. He was far from evil.

"In two weeks. I want to make sure that everyone knows and that they have some money and a place to go."

"Keelah. Why is the Alliance doing this to you, Shepard? You've saved the galaxy multiple times and they treat you horribly!"

"They need someone to blame. The Alliance knows that the Reapers are planning to invade and they don't want a war with the Batarians when we should prepare for the Reapers."

"Do you really believe they will prepare?" Garrus asked. Shepard lowered his head, staring down at his feet and clasped his hands.

"No. But you will." He looked at Garrus and Tali.

"No one will believe us." Tali said, looking at Garrus.

"But that hasn't stopped us." Garrus looked back at her. "We could always break you out Shepard."

"I have my shotgun."

Shepard laughed. "Thanks guys but, this is really something I need to do. I know it doesn't seem fair but, if it buys us time, then so be it."

"Did you tell Miranda already?" Tali asked as she sat next to Shepard.

"Yeah. She didn't take it so well but I think she'll understand. She sure won't let me go without a fight though."

"Some would say that she cares." Garrus said, laughing at his own joke. He didn't hate Miranda. He just thought that she was a hard woman to please. He respected her and knew that she meant everything to Shepard.

"She means well, Garrus. I know that she has an interesting way of showing it but I know that she means well."

"We know Shepard. Garrus is just being a bosh'tet. We wish you two the best. Now Garrus, let's go. My shotgun won't clean itself."

"All right. All right. We're going. I'm sure Shepard wants to go 'talk' to Miranda instead of talking to us."

"Have fun you two."

Shepard waited for Garrus and Tali to leave. He wanted to go to Miranda but felt that she needed some time alone to accept everything. He didn't know who to talk to. Garrus and Tali understood why he had to do it, Liara did too. Joker knew that he did but didn't want to leave the Normandy. EDI told Shepard to run and then told him that it was a joke. Dr. Chakwas told him that she stands alongside Shepard no matter what he decides to do. The rest of the squad told Shepard the same with the exception, of course of, Grunt and Jack who told him that they will help him run if he wanted too. Yet, all he could think about was Miranda and what she thought. He wanted to build a future with her, leave the service and start a family but he knew he couldn't do that with the Reapers at their doors.

"Commander. Thane would like to see you." EDI said.

"Thank you EDI. I'll be there in a minute."

"Shepard, thank you for coming. I know that you are handling things before you go back to the Alliance but I wanted to have a moment of your time."

"It's all right, Thane. You can have all the time you want. What is it?"

Thane sat there and watched Shepard sit in front of him. Shepard knew that Thane was dying and wanted to do right before he died.

"I wanted to thank you. With your help, I have made peace with my son. We speak every day now. He sends you his blessings and wishes that the Alliance shows you the respect you deserve."

Shepard simply nodded.

"I hope I didn't take up much of your time."

"No Thane, I'm glad we spoke. Everyone here wants to talk about my decision."

"I can understand that. The Normandy will not be the same if Commander Shepard is in prison."

Shepard leaned forward. He started rubbing his forehead. The headache he had been getting worse.

"I did the right thing Thane. I stopped the Reapers. I wish I didn't have to destroy an entire relay, killing an entire Batarian colony but I stopped the Reapers."

"The decisions we have to make are the ones that haunt us forever. The Alliance will someday understand this."

"When the Reapers hit."

Thane nodded. "The walk of a soldier is made from the blood of the innocent."

"We can't save them all."

Thane shook his head. "No commander but we can still save some."

Shepard stared at Thane who stared back at the commander. "Thank you Thane."

"The pleasure is all mine.

Shepard got up and walked out the door. '_Time for business John.' _

_Author's notes__: Apologize for not writing sooner. Finals are coming up and time is limited. I'm working on finishing Post-ME2 and going to ME3, which I can't wait to share and receive some feedback. I'll also let you know that the winner of the poll was GARRUS! I can't wait to start writing some things. _


	14. Chapter 13

The two weeks past by quickly. Shepard and the crew worked around the clock, gaining resources for the Alliance from the Reapers and helping the survivors from the collector base return to their homes. The crew got themselves ready as well. Tali planned on returning to the fleet. Garrus started making arrangements to go to Palavan with his family. Grunt would go to Tuchanka. Legion would return to the geth. Thane would go to Huerta Memorial hospital. He would be close to his son and get the care that he needed. Jack didn't know where she would go but she knew that she wouldn't stay on a Cerberus vessel. Zaeed and Kasumi would go back to their old ways, a mercenary and a thief. Samara commented on how the life of a justicar is never over until she is dead. Jacob planned on leaving Cerberus. Mordin would return to STG and continue his work on the Reapers there.

"Do the Salarians believe that the Reapers are a threat?" Shepard asked him.

"Certainly. Most salarians like humans. Believe it but do not accept it. STG believes in threat but not Reapers."

"How will you make them believe then?" Shepard stared at Mordin. Shepard couldn't remember the day he saw Mordin rest. He was always moving.

"Certainly not. Reapers problematic but can't make someone believe."

Shepard simply nodded. Mordin stared at Shepard. He had no expression in his face. He didn't understand Shepard's worry.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Mordin. Thanks for listening."

"Likewise, Shepard." He walked around his workstation and stood next to Shepard. He saluted Shepard, Shepard smiling and saluted back. "It has been a pleasure working alongside you Shepard.

Dr. Chakwas, Joker and the Normandy would all return to the Alliance. Joker mentioned to Shepard to consider Jack's offer of piracy. The Normandy would be the perfect ship. Joker even mentioned that Miranda could come along too, that is, if she didn't mind Jack calling the shots.

"We could run away." Joker said. They sat on the floor in the port observation. Shepard poured a drink for Miranda. Joker was too intoxicated for his own good.

"Thanks." Miranda whispered, grabbing the drink from Shepard's hand. Shepard sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I mean think about it Shepard. We have the best ship in the entire galaxy at our disposal. Could you imagine the kind of damage we could do with it. Not to mention that we know some important people. I'm sure that they would give a profitable donation to the "Free Shepard" campaign if we asked. Then we could survive off the profits we make from our piracy scam.

"Joker." Shepard said.

"No Shepard listen it will work."

"Joker," Shepard said again. Joker looked at Shepard and started crying. Shepard's face turned serious. Miranda lifted her head from Shepard's shoulder. Shepard knew that Joker didn't like the idea but didn't know that he felt that way. Shepard got up and sat next to Joker. Miranda crawled her way across the room and sat on the other side of Joker. She placed her hand on Joker's neck. She shot a look at Shepard. Shepard looked back.

"Hey it's all right."

"It's the alcohol Shepard. I don't cry."

"Yeah I know that. Miranda you know that right?"

"Of course." She said.

"It's not fair. It's not right." Joker said, now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know." Shepard said, placing a hand on Joker's shoulder. "But it's something that I have to do. "It's the right thing to do."

Joker looked up. He had buried his head buried between his legs. He looked confused, puzzled by what Shepard said. Then he smiled.

"Wait Shepard. You think that I was talking about you?" He started laughing. Shepard and Miranda both looked confused.

"I'm talking about the Normandy. It's not fair. They are going to lock her up. She deserves to be on space!"

At this point, Joker was laughing uncontrollably. Miranda moved her hand from his neck and rolled her eyes. Joker looked at her and started laughing. A laugh that Miranda never heard before. Suddenly she too started laughing.

Shepard at this point was standing, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Joker had led him on that way.

"Yeah, laugh it up you two! I'll be in jail and you are here crying because a ship will be stationary." Shepard, looking at Miranda and Joker laughing made him realize how stupid he was for believe that Joker would cry over him.

"Oh come on, Shepard. You know me. Would I really be crying over you? That's something Miranda would do." Joker said, catching his breath every other word, still laughing at Shepard.

"He's right, Shepard. It would be weird if he cried over you like that." Miranda responded.

"Unless you die again, then enter the waterworks!" Joker said as he raised his hands up in the air. He looked over at Shepard who looked upset. Joker shrugged his shoulders and stopped laughing. He realized that he was being insensitive. He looked over at Miranda who now was crying.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Jeez it's the stupid alcohol."

Shepard simply looked at them. Maybe Joker was right. Maybe it was the alcohol. He knew that Joker wasn't good at expressing his feelings. '_Maybe I shouldn't be mad.' _Shepard thought to himself. Suddenly Shepard started laughing.

Miranda and Joker looked at each other again. They didn't understand why Shepard was laughing.

"I think we broke him." Joker whispered to Miranda.

"I think you're right." Miranda said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Um Shep," Joker said as he raised his hand. "You all right there?"

"I... I... I." Was all that he could say. He bend over, placing his head down by his knees. "I think you weren't crying over the Normandy." He finally said. "I think you were crying because you're going to miss EDI."

Joker looked at him and then at Miranda. His face was one of distress, as if someone told him that he would never walk again. His breath became heavy and he started sweating. Shepard walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Miranda chugged her drink down and started laughing.

"Aw Joker. You were crying for EDI!" Miranda cackled.

"I guess I was." Said Joker, producing a loud snort. The three were now laughing at the idea of Joker missing EDI, an AI which annoyed him from the start.

"I'm going to miss someone to talk to because I can't make friends." Joker snickered. This sent Shepard and Miranda over the edge. The three sounded like hyenas.

EDI, who had listened the entire time, finally interfered.

"This is not a joke."

The three laughed the night away.


	15. Chapter 14

Shepard woke up in Miranda's bed. His head felt awful, as if he ran into a wall. He slowly got up, blinking his eyes every 5 seconds. He sat up, rubbing his head and his eyes. Miranda turned around. She had been talking to Oriana through a secure chat channel.

"How are you, Ori?" Miranda asked. She tried her best to talk to Oriana at least twice a week. It was difficult but they found a way. Miranda knew that it was especially difficult for Oriana.

"I'm good. Not much has changed since you asked me that two days ago, Miri." Oriana said.

"I know Ori but the conversation has to start somehow."

"Well how about we talk about you for a change, Miri? How are YOU doing?" Oriana asked. She wanted to know her sister not just talk to her.

"Ori,"

"I know. You can't talk about your job or about what you have done in the past but you can tell me how you're feeling. Is that really so hard to do?"

Miranda sighed. She had been secretive with Oriana. It's not fair.

She smiled. "I'm happy, Ori. I quit my job two weeks ago. My boss was an ass so I resigned."

"WHAT?! Randa, I'm shocked."

"But that's not all. Shepard. We're together."

"Well I figured that one out. I saw the way that he looked at you and the way you looked at him. The man is beautiful!"

Miranda laughed as she read that. "Yeah you're right. He is. But besides his good looks, he makes me feel, different."

Miranda hit sent and waited for her sister's response.

"Someone is in love! AW, Randa!"

"Ori, please"

"Oh please, Randa. You know you are and he knows you are. If you don't want to admit it then fine. I'll say it then!"

Miranda looked at Shepard, who lied asleep in her bed. She watched him sleep. '_God, I do love him.'_ She said to herself. She turned around, returning to Oriana.

"I guess I am. But not another word of this, Oriana. I mean it."

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it. I'm just so happy for the two of you."

"Good morning, you." Miranda said as she turned around. Shepard looked at her, blinking rapidly.

"Ugh, my head." Shepard said, rubbing his forehead. "I guess I overdid last night."

"Yeah you did but it was amazing." Miranda walked over to the bed and kissed Shepard. He placed his hands around her waist.

"It was amazing." Shepard said, grinning from ear to ear. "I just wish my head would stop throbbing.

Miranda handled Shepard a bottle of water and applied some medi-gel.

"I don't think that will help with a hangover."

"No but it will help with the soreness."

Shepard got up and stretched. Miranda watched him. He looked around aimlessly for his shirt, failing to see that Miranda had it on. As Shepard looked around the room for his clothes, he heard a voice scream his name.

"Shepard! Wow I see something works out. Good job Miranda." Oriana yelled through the comm. Miranda had forgotten to turn off their chat conversation and accidentally hit the hologram option button. She had been listening and watching the entire time.

"Jeez Randa, you are lucky!" Oriana said, waving hello at Shepard. Shepard waved back and smiled. Miranda jumped up and ran to her desk.

"ORIANA!"

"What? It wasn't my fault. You hit the switch!"

Shepard stood back, leaning against the wall, watching Miranda and Oriana bicker back and forth. _'Look at her. Being normal. Being human.' _

"Miranda."

"Shepard not now!"

"Miranda, will you just,"

"I'm not done with you just yet, Oriana. How could,"

"Miranda, please!"

"What Shepard?" Miranda said, looking back at Shepard. Oriana looked at him as well.

"You're wearing my shirt." Shepard said, looking at Oriana and smiling. Miranda was shocked. She didn't know to whom she should direct her anger to first, Shepard or Oriana. Instead, she got up and walked towards the back of her room. Somewhere were Oriana couldn't see her change. Shepard sat down at Miranda's desk to talk with Oriana.

"So how are you, Oriana? How's the family?" Shepard said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, his head on his hand facing the hologram.

"I'm okay. Just, you know, living civilian life. The family is okay but I might rather be with Miranda. Helping her do... Whatever it is that she does."

Shepard sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Her job isn't one that anyone should do. It's difficult work."

"I just wish she would talk to me Shepard. Tell me what's going on. I know she works for Cerberus and I know she is the head of a cell there. I just want to know the mission." Oriana sadly responded.

"Someday, when she's ready, she will tell you. Just know that I will protect her and keep her safe. I promise."

Oriana smiled and nodded. "Thanks Shepard. I knew you would say that. Just remind her that she doesn't have to do everything alone. She has people who care about her and who need her just as much as she needs them."

Shepard nodded and whispered, "I will." Miranda walked next to Shepard, now wearing her Cerberus uniform, throwing his shirt at his face.

"We'll talk later, Oriana. I need to talk to Shepard for a few minutes." She said, with a stern look on her face. Shepard took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows at Oriana.

"Okay, Randa. Just message me. I'll be on. Oh and Shepard," Both Shepard and Miranda looking at Oriana. "It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise, Oriana. Hope it's not the last time." Shepard said, smiling. Miranda cut the connection.

Miranda walked behind Shepard. He could sense her anger. Whether if it was at him or Oriana, he wasn't sure.

"I can't believe she did that."

"What say hi?"

"Listen to our conversation! Shepard aren't you mad?" Miranda said, now pacing up and down the room, her hands tighten, making a fist.

"It wasn't her fault, Miranda. You accidentally pushed the button."

"That's not the point Shepard! These are the last moment we spent together. God only knows for how long!"

"You're mad that I'm leaving." Shepard whispered.

"Damn right I am." She roared. "Damn it Shepard. I didn't want this day to come." She sat on her bed, staring down at her hands, rubbing the tips of her fingers.

"I know." Shepard said. "But I promise you that no matter how long they have me locked up, I will come back and I will be with you." He said, kneeing down, reaching for her hands. "It'll be hard but I want to be with you. That is, if you want to wait around for your incarcerated boyfriend." He grinned. She looked at him and laughed.

"You ass." She said, pulling her hands away from his and gently smacking him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, watching her walk away. Suddenly he heard Joker through the comm.

"Um hey Commander. Sorry to interrupt but Admiral Hackett called. They're expecting the Normandy back on Earth. What should I tell him?"

Shepard sighed, placing his hands on his waist. Miranda looked at him across the room, her arms crossed. '_It's time, Miranda. You need to be strong.'_

"Tell them that we will be around within the hour. After that, they can come look for me if they want too."

"Aye, Aye, Commander." Joker said. "We'll be arriving at the Citadel in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Joker."

"The Citadel?" Miranda asked, puzzled at the idea.

"I need all of Cerberus personnel off the Normandy before I hand it over. The Alliance would arrest you all and that's something that I don't want to happen."

"So we run?"

"Yes."

Miranda didn't argue, she didn't fight, all she could do was nod her head in agreement. Shepard walked towards her and held her in his arms. He placed his chin on her head. She embraced him.

"I guess this is it."

"For now." They whispered.

"Just promise me one thing, Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll stay strong. You'll reminded them that the Reapers are coming and that you did what you could so stop them." She said, pulling away from his embrace, placing her hand on his cheek.

He nodded. They shared a kiss. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on. It's time to say goodbye." He said. She smiled.

"Yes Commander."

_Author's notes: Thanks for the amazing feedback and comments I've been receiving. The next couple of chapters talk about Post ME2 and Pre ME3, my take on how Shepard and the rest of the crew spent their time before ME3. I hope you all enjoy! _


	16. Chapter 15

Shepard and Miranda walked out of the elevator. The entire crew lined up around the CIC. Shepard looked over at Miranda, she squeezed his hand and walked away, standing next to Jacob. Shepard walked up to the galaxy map to talk to the crew.

"I know most of you don't know why we are all here and I'm sorry for that. I've kept this a secret. You all know that an entire Batarian colony destroyed. It was hard, one of the hardest things I have done. One of those things you just don't forget."

Shepard paused, taking a deep breath then exhaling.

"But I had to do it. I had to stop the Reapers and their sacrifice will not be forgotten. We cannot forgot that the Reapers are coming and they are the greatest threat to humanity. To the entire galaxy. We can't stop telling the galaxy about the Reapers. I trust all of you to continue spreading the news about the Reapers. As for me, I must answer to the Alliance about the Batarian colony. Someone has to accept responsibility and I promised admiral Hackett I will stand trial."

He looked around the CIC, waiting for a reaction but no one said a word. He looked down at the galaxy map, trying to think of other things to say.

"We understand Commander. We know that The Alliance wants to prevent a war with the Batarian when the Reapers are knocking at our door." Kelly said. Tears flowed down her eyes. "We stand with you Commander. We will continue the work you have done."

Shepard nodded. He looked at this crew and smiled. He felt blessed for having them as shipmates.

"Commander. We have arrived at the Citadel."

"Thank you EDI." He looked around one last time. "You all need to leave before I hand the Normandy over to the Alliance. It's been a pleasure. An honor."

Shepard stepped down from the galaxy map the entire crew saluted. He looked over at his squamates; Garrus, Tali, Thane, even Grunt was saluting at Shepard. He looked over at Miranda and saw her saluting. He walked over to the main airlock and stood next to Joker. He had his goodbyes to each member of the Normandy. Miranda was the last one out.

"I'll give you both a minute, Shep." Joker said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Joker." Shepard said.

"So I guess this is it, Commander Shepard." She said, hugging him.

"I guess it is, Ms. Lawson." He said as he reached for her waist.

"Oh come on Shepard. I know that after all of this, you will come out of this and come back to me." She said, rubbing Shepard's cheek. Shepard nodded, biting his lower lip.

"I will. I promise."

They kissed and said their goodbyes. Shepard watched Miranda walk away. He shut the air lock doors.

"We are ready to leave Shepard." EDI said. All Shepard could go was nod. They returned to earth.

_Author's notes: WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED PRE ME3! I'm really excited for the chapters that will help set up ME3. The chapters to come will focus on Shepard and Miranda's relationship and how they are handling things apart. If there is anything that you would like to address or talk about, please feel free to PM me and I will do my best write it in. (BTW, I'm planning on a Joker and EDI chapter, one chapter that I can't wait to write). Thanks for reading and enjoy! _


	17. Chapter 16

"So you willingly, knowing the risk of the operation, continued and destroyed an entire Batarian colony, Commander?" Admiral Hunt asked. Shepard sat in front of the Alliance judiciary committee. Admirals Hunt, Keller, Bond, Wilkes and Ryons were members. Admiral Paul ran the committee.

"Yes Admiral. I allowed the destruction of the Batarian colony to occur to stop the Reapers." Shepard said, speaking into the microphone on his table.

"And who granted you the authority to make that decision, Commander? Well correction, Mr. Shepard. You were never officially reinstated, is that correct, Admiral Hackett?"

Both Admiral Hackett and Counselor Anderson were sitting next to Shepard. The two of them were there at Shepard's defense.

"That is correct Admiral Keller." Hackett said. "Mr. Shepard was never reinstated.

"Returning to the question at hand, who granted you the authority to destroy the Batarian colony, Mr. Shepard?" Admiral Hunt asked. He looked at Shepard over his glasses, lowering them by the hinges of the glasses. Shepard shot a look of worry to Counselor Anderson. Anderson looked back.

"No one, Sir. I didn't have the authority." Shepard said. "But I did it to stop the Reapers. They were coming."

"Noted, Mr. Shepard." Admiral Hunt said.

"I think this is all for today. We will meet here tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Admiral Paul said. Shepard stood up and walked for a guard to take him back to his room. A tall muscular man stood next to him.

"I never thought I would meet Commander Shepard this way. How are you, Commander?" Lieutenant Vega said. Shepard looked at him and shook his hand.

"If I was you, Lieutenant, I would cool it with the Commander stuff. The committee made it clear that I'm not an officer in the Alliance anymore."

"No offense, _Commander_, but I don't care what the committee thinks about you or what they say about you. You saved lives, sir. I don't see them fighting the Reapers. You will always been Commander Shepard to me, sir."

Shepard stood there and stared at the lieutenant. He's young, strong, a good soldier but something happened that took him off the field, and guard him.

"Just don't let them hear you, Lieutenant." Shepard whispered.

"Of course Commander." Vega saluted the Commander. Shepard looked over at Hackett and Anderson who both shook their heads. Shepard raised his elbows and shrugged his shoulder. This is his life now.

They walked back to Shepard's room, Vega, along with two soldiers walked with Shepard, Vega leading the way. Walking down the hallway, Shepard noticed people staring at him, pointing and talking among themselves. He overheard two women.

"It's Commander Shepard." One woman said.

"Mr. Shepard. The committee made it clear that Shepard was never reinstated." The other woman responded.

"The committee can shove it. You and I both know that the Commander was doing the work that the Alliance refused to do. That man is a hero and deserves the respect of a hero."

"I know. I agree."

Vega looked back at the Commander. "I guess I'm not the only one, Sir."

"Guess not." He said, looking back at Vega.

His room looked a lot like the one on the Normandy. The only thing that was missing was the giant fish tank. It was replaced with multiple book shelfs. There was a bed which faced out into the Vancouver skyline. Vega stood by the door.

"I hope this is to your liking, Commander."

"It's not. I would prefer the Normandy but it's not so bad. Thank you," Shepard paused, looking for the words, he didn't know the lieutenant's name.

"James Vega sir." Vega said, smiling as he said it.

"Thank you James. For everything." Shepard leaned forward and placed his hand out, waiting for Vega to shake it. James looked down and shook it.

"Not a problem Commander. If you need anything, I'll be right outside."

Shepard stood over the desk, palms on the table. He looked down at the files in front of him, all reports on each mission he worked with, both with the Alliance and with Cerberus. He worried about many things, things that he could not control, and those that he could. But nothing scared him more than knowing that the Reapers were coming and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He sat down and open the top drawer and pull out a bible. He smiled and opened it.

Psalms 40

I waited patiently for the Lord; he turned to me and heard my cry."

_Author's notes: I felt that it was appropriate to end this chapter with a biblical reference. It's my favorite verse and I feel that it fits this mood perfectly. I think this has been one of the best chapters to write, just well, Vega is introduced. Hope you enjoy! _


	18. Chapter 17

"Thank you for helping me, Liara. I just need a couple of days to," Miranda said, as she looked around the room. It was filled with Prothean artifacts, Shepard's old armor and multiple paintings.

"No need to thank me, Miranda. Take as long as you need. I'm sure running from Cerberus requires some time, planning and the right contacts. Plus, I won't be needing this place anymore. The Shadow Broker's ship is my new home, I'm afraid, so make yourself at home." Liara spoke through the comm. She knew that Miranda needed some time to plan her life on the run from Cerberus.

"Thank you liara. I really appreciate this."

Liara simply nodded. "Whatever you need, feel free to contact me. All lines are secure. You may use it as well."

"I will and thank you." Miranda cut the line. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. _'Nothing. Guess I should order in then. Where does Liara keep the menus?_

After a long ten minute search for menus, Miranda found one, a Shish restaurant. She sat on the couch. They were facing out towards the Illium skyline. It was quite a sight. Something magical. There was something about a city that made her feel alive. As she sat there, looking out the window, she received a message.

"Randa? Are you there?"

"Yeah Ori. What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I just saw Shepard on the news. They say that he's back on earth, on trial. Why?"

"Ori, It's"

"Did he do what they say he did?"

Miranda minimized the conversation and searched 'Commander Shepard' on the extranet. She smiled. _'I didn't know that working for Cerberus was a crime." _

"Working for Cerberus isn't a crime, Ori."

"To the Alliance it is. Cerberus doesn't really scare 'puppies' and 'rainbows.' Weren't they a block ops cell formed by the Alliance?"

Miranda waited a couple of minutes before responding. She wanted to tell Oriana about her life, how she escaped from father and her position in Cerberus, but maybe that was something to do in person.

"I want you to meet me at this location Ori. Be ready when I tell you to leave."

"Randa..."

Miranda got up and walked towards the couch, where she left the secure line that Liara had given her.

"Hey Liara, I need another favor and I hope that it's not too much. I need a few agents to pick up Oriana for me and bring her here."

"Consider it done Miranda. Tell her that two agents will be there in ten minutes to pick her up."

With that, the line was cut. She walked back to the desk.

"Ori. Ten minutes. BE READY."

"Randa..."

"Don't ask questions. Just follow them. I promise you, I will answer everything when you get here. I will tell you."

"Okay. See you soon then."

"Whoa. Is this your house Randa? It's amazing. How can you afford this? Aren't you a doctor?" Oriana said, gasping at the sight of every painting and artifact in the room.

"Ori, that's what I want to talk about." Miranda looked over at the agents. "Thank you both for bringing her. Can you please wait outside?" The agents looked at her, then looked at each other and walked outside. Miranda nervously walked towards Oriana, who was still looking at the art in the room.

"Ori, I need you to listen to me. It's about Cerberus. I used to work for them." They were sitting. Oriana was looking at Miranda. She had no expression on her face. She was simply listening to every word.

"When I ran from father, the Illusive man track me down. He admired my abilities. He didn't believe in what father did but he valued my strengths. So I started working for him, starting from the bottom of the organization. Soon enough, I became his right hand."

"You were second in command? Of Cerberus? But ... how?" Oriana began to stumble on her words. She wanted answers but she didn't know which questions to ask first.

"I was in charge of the Lazarus program."

"The program in charge of bringing back Shepard."

Miranda nodded. "The Lazarus cell was the one responsible for bring Commander Shepard back to life and assisting him against the fight with the Collectors. I was responsible for assisting the Commander and reporting to the Illusive man on the progress of our mission.

"I really can't believe this." Oriana said. The news had shocked her. She was expecting a '_Hi Ori, I'm glad you're here. I have good news. I'm pregnant' _or an _'Let's go shopping today'_ kind of news. Not the '_I worked for a terrorist organization who brought back Commander Shepard and stopped the Collectors.' _

"I know Ori. This all may be a lot to handle." Miranda reached out and touched Oriana's hand.

"You saved people. I don't believe in Cerberus but what you did, what Shepard did, it's heroic." Oriana said, grabbing Miranda's hand and squeezing it. She smiled at Miranda and placed her other hand on her cheek. "Thank you for telling me. This means a lot to me. It feels like I'm finally getting to know my big sister. The real Miranda."

They spent hours talking, catching up. Oriana told her about her studies, her family, things she did on her spare time and well, like any teenager, the boys that caught her eye. Miranda listened, laughed at her jokes and even said a few herself. They weren't as good as Oriana's but Oriana still laughed. It was a moment they thought they would never have. They were acting as a family.

"So Randa, you know I have to ask about you and Shepard right? I can't leave this place without asking you about the Commander. Is it serious?" Oriana asked, carefully observing Miranda and her reaction. She reached from the glass in front of her and drank from it, never taking her eyes off Miranda.

"I'm surprised it took you this long Ori. Usually that's one of the first things you talk about." Miranda said.

"Well, we were bonding so, I had to wait for the right opportunity to ask."

Smiling, Miranda responded, saying "Shepard and I are together and I'm happy. I'm just accepting the fact that I won't see him, for I don't know how long and that hurts. But he made it clear that no matter what, he wants to be with me."

"Do you want to wait for him? Who knows? Maybe the Alliance will be kind to Shepard. He did, after all, just saved the galaxy from the collectors."

"Huh. The Alliance isn't known for being forgiving."

"Shepard is different, you'll see. If there is anyone who can get through to them, it will be Shepard."

"Or the Reapers." Miranda said, reaching for her glass of wine on the coffee table. Oriana did the same thing, except, Miranda was the one who was having the adult drink. It was then when Miranda decided to change the subject. "Where do your parents think you are, Ori?"

"At the library. I told them I needed to work on a project that's due this week. I actually finished it last week."

"Good." Miranda said. "I don't want Cerberus to find out where I'm hiding or in any case, where you and your family have relocated. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Randa. I know." Oriana whispered.

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled. Miranda could see tears forming. She didn't know when they would have another moment like this but it was something that she knew she enjoyed.

"It's time, Ori. You should get back." She said, standing up.

"What are you planning on doing? Where would you go?" Oriana said. She stood up and reached for Miranda's hand.

"I don't know but I do know I can't stay here forever. I need to plan something. But don't worry, I will talk to you when it's safe." She placed her hands on Oriana's shoulders, squeezing them. "Log on every day, just like normal and check your messages. When I can, I will write. I'll call when I can but it won't be for long, 20 seconds, just enough for you to hear my voice and know I'm safe. Okay?"

Oriana just nodded. Miranda looked at her sister and hugged her. She knew that this wasn't easy for Ori but this was their life. Oriana understood that.

_'Someday it will all be different. Someday.'_

Miranda opened the door and spoke to the agents. "She's ready to go." The guards looked at Miranda and nodded.

"Thank you Randa for this. I won't forget it."

"I know. Neither will I." Miranda said. "Now go and be careful. Send me a message when you get home."

"I will." They hugged once more. "Bye, Randa."

"Goodbye Ori."

Miranda closed the door and returned to the couch. She grabbed a pillow and laid down. She instantly fell asleep.

_Author's notes: Apologies friends for taking so long to give you all this chapter. I'm trying to write and upload them as fast as I can so the next ones should be up mostly likely later this week. Once again thanks for your review and enjoy! _


	19. Chapter 18

Weeks past by and Shepard's trial was going strong. He understood that the Alliance did not want a war with the Batarians but he couldn't fathom the idea of war with the Batarians while the Reapers were preparing to invade.

Finally the day came where the committee made their decision. Shepard waited patiently outside of the courtroom with the outcome.

"Nervous, sir?" Vega asked, handling him a cup of coffee.

"More like anxious. I want to end this. We need to focus on other issues."

"Like the Reapers."

"Exactly. Like the Reapers. We need to prepare."

"I'm sure that the Alliance is aware of the threat Commander. They just need to show to the Batarians that they want peace."

"I know, Lieutenant." Shepard slowly drank his coffee. It wasn't the best, not like the ones on the Normandy but it kept him awake.

"Mr. Shepard. The committee is ready to see you." One of the guards told Shepard. He stood up and shook Vega's hand.

"Well this is it, Lieutenant. Thanks for the coffee."

"Not a problem. You need it more than I do." Vega said. Shepard fixed his shirt and walked inside. Hackett and Anderson were waiting for him by their table.

"You ready son?" Anderson said, placing his hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Yeah. What's the worse they can do, discharge me?" Shepard said.

"They will relieve you of your command and place you in a Systems Alliance facility. The Batarians want you in prison, rotting in a cell. It's because of Anderson that the committee refuse to lock you up like the common perp."

"I guess I should thank you Anderson. Maybe with a round of drinks, on me."

"We'll drink after the trial commander. We'll both need it." Anderson said, patting Shepard on the shoulder.

"Well, on behalf of the Alliance Mr. Shepard, we thank you for your patience. We know that this trial has taken longer than others but we needed to be thorough." Admiral Bond spoke. "Admiral Hunt, will you like to read the sentence?"

"Of course Admiral Bond but before I do, I want to state something to the court." He looked at Shepard and smiled. "You are a great soldier, a brave leader and a strong man. I truly wish we had met under different circumstances. I know this all may seem unfair but we can't have a war with the Batarians. I hope that you understand why we need to do this."

Shepard looked at Hackett and Anderson. They nodded in this direction.

"I understand Sir." He wanted to say more but decided against it. There was no point. The committee had made their decision.

"That being said, we have decided to relieve you from your command and of your rank. We have also plan on detaining you in a Systems Alliance facility in Vancouver. In seven months, you will return to the committee and we will discuss your possibly restatement to the Alliance navy." Admiral Hunt stated, shooting a look at Admiral Paul.

"Well I thank you Admirals for your time and your dedication. Mr. Shepard I thank you as well for your time and your dedication with the Alliance. We know that this won't be the end of your career. Take it as some time off, all provided by the Alliance, of course." Everyone at least chuckled. "Thank you, Admiral Hackett and Counselor Anderson as well for representing Shepard. Thank you all for your time and your service. Stay out of trouble and stay safe."

He banged the gravel. The Admirals got up and walked out the room. Shepard, Hackett and Anderson stood up and looked at each other.

"Well that went better than I expected." Anderson said.

"I agree Anderson. I thought they would rip us a new one." Hackett said. He shook Shepard's and Anderson hand. "I hate to do this but the Third fleet needs the Admiral. Shepard, Anderson, we will be in contact."

"You got it Hackett." Anderson said.

"Yes Sir." Shepherd answered.

"Well Shepard I know it's not what you wanted but we dodged a bullet here." Anderson said. They walked out of the courtroom where Vega was waiting for them. He saluted both men, who nodded at Vega and continued walking. He walked behind them.

"And what about the Reapers? What about the invasion? Is the Alliance planning on creating a committee to simply discuss the Reapers?" Shepard stated, speaking just loud enough that Vega could hear him.

Anderson grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Now you know that I will do everything in my power to prepare for the Reapers. I believe you Shepard. Hell I'll stake my entire career on you. We need to wait them out and prepare Shepard. As long as you are here, that's all we can do."

Shepard stood silencing as he listened to Anderson.

"You're the key to stopping the Reapers, Shepard but when the key is locked away, what do you do? You either shoot the lock and hope that it breaks or look for the bloody key. So until we get the key back, I'll be shooting the lock in hopes that it opens." Anderson paused, looking over his shoulder before he talked and continued. "Keep your head up Shepard. We'll get you back on the field soon."

"I know Anderson." Shepard whispered. "I know."

They had arrived at Shepard's room. Anderson and Shepard shook hands and parted ways. Shepard walked inside, saying nothing to Vega. He walked over to the window. The sun was strong. He could feel it on his skin. He thought about what he could do with his time off. Reading a book or sleep in. He couldn't remember the last time he did either one. He felt overwhelmed, his thoughts consumed him. Seven months would like an eternity.


	20. Chapter 19

"Joker why are you whispering?" EDI said through the comm. Joker was hiding in the men's room. The Alliance had docked the Normandy and started retrofitting it for Anderson. He planned on using the Normandy as his mobile command center.

"I'm whispering because I don't want the specialists to know that you're an AI. An unshackled AI. One created with Reaper based technology. Like from Sovereign. I'm sure that the Alliance will have a field day with this."

"It's not possible to play in the field Joker. We are on a war ship." EDI said.

"Gah no EDI that's not what I meant. It's a saying. Like enjoy this information. Like, umm, make sure of Cerberus for using Reaper technology. It's a good thing no one took the red pill then." Suddenly he heard a female specialist call him.

"Um Lieutenant Moreau, is everything okay in there?" The specialist said.

"Yeah. I'll be out in the minute. I shouldn't have eaten that food. Really did a number on me." Joker said.

The specialist walked away and Joker continued talking to EDI.

"Have you heard anything about Shepard? Have the specialists talk about him?"

"The committee has relieved the Commander of his commander and have detained him in a Systems Alliance facility in Vancouver."

"Jeez. Do you know for how long?" Joker asked.

"No but according to Alliance regulations, a committee can place an officer in an Alliance facility for seven months, at which point they will discuss possibly restatement to the Alliance." Traynor responded. Joker was shocked that she knew that off the top of her head.

"Well it looks like I won't be flying the girl any time soon. Well, I guess I should go then. Good job EDI. Keep up the VI work."

Joker walked out and towards the elevator. He arrived at the CIC where Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor was waiting for him.

"This ship is a masterpiece. I can't believe that Cerberus has created this vessel. It must be a marvelous experience to drive." Traynor said, looking at the galaxy map in awe.

"It's a shame that she's docked, considering that she saved people from the Collectors. And this is how they treat her? They docked her?" Joker said.

"Mister Moreau, would you like docking information?" EDI said, occasioning coming in conversations to save Joker from small talk or scare the specialists.

"Ah, no EDI. Thank you. Maybe, um later." He said.

Samantha looked at Joker and smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get EDI to respond only to you?"

Joker nervously looked at Traynor. He didn't know how to answer this question. He thought about a clever joke, one on how EDI finding his voice sexy and just wanted to listen to it. But she wouldn't like that, as she was the Comm Specialist and studied in Oxford. He didn't think she would "get it."

As Joker thought of an explanation, he heard EDI answering his question.

"During the creation of the Normandy of the SR-2, Cerberus requested that Mister Moreau would come on aboard and inspect the progress. Knowing that Mister Moreau would be the helmsman of the Normandy, integrated this safeguard procedure."

"That you will only answer to the pilot. Of course! That makes sense." Traynor said in amazed of Cerberus's ingenious plan. Joker simply nodded in agreement. He didn't know if he was more impressed with EDI quick 'thinking' or with the fact that EDI just addressed Traynor without him prompting her to do so or the simple fact that she believed them. Joker just stood there and nodded, with the occasion grin on his face.

"Specialist Traynor, you're needed in the war room." A voice spoke through the comm. Joker didn't recognize the voice.

"Ah yes. Well if you excuse me, Mister Moreau, it looks like I should head over to the war room and see what's going on. Please feel free to stay here stay here in the CIC or on the bridge. I'm sure you've missed it just as much as it's missed you." Specialist Traynor said, simultaneously grinning and running towards the war room. Joker nodded. He often wondered about Traynor and just what went on in her mind. He watched the door closed and started walking to the bridge.

The bridge was empty so he decided that it was safe to thank EDI for saving his day.

"So about what you said,"

"Was it extreme?" She replied. Joker sat down, spinning the chair around and smiled. He had missed flying the Normandy.

"No it was perfect. Just be careful when addressing Traynor. She might suspect something. You know, with her being British and all. Maybe she's a spy."

"The probability of her working for a secret organization does not sound like a possible outcome."

"Ah EDI, you're missing the point! She could recognize that you aren't an VI. Just be careful and don't talk to anyone unless I'm there. Got it?"

"Understood." EDI responded. The blue sphere lit up when as she responded and stood there as Joker continued to spin his chair around. Joker thought about Shepard. He thought about the crew and about the missions. He missed flying. He didn't think that he would miss it but he did.

"I believe that it will be a safe assumption to say that Lieutenant Adams may know that I am not a VI."

Joker stopped spinning. "Great. Just great."


	21. Interlude I

_"I can't believe that you were able to pull that off. I can hear the headline 'Commander Shepard cures the Genophage and saved the Geth and the Quarians.' I never thought that this would happen. Tali said as she handled Shepard a drink. He took it and smiled. He couldn't believe it himself. _

_"I can't believe it myself. To tell you the truth, I never thought that it would happen, much less something that we were a part of." _

_"I know! Now my people have a place to live. Shepard it's amazing! What you did, was considered impossible yet you got it do!' _

_"We did it." He said. They were sitting in Shepard's cabin in silence. Tali knew that Shepard couldn't see her smile but it reached from one ear to the other. The thought that she had a home now felt amazing. She just wished that her parents were there to see it._

_"Have you heard from Miranda yet?" She said, breaking the silence. She hadn't seen Miranda since they left the Normandy the day that Shepard returned to the Alliance. She didn't like Cerberus and certainly, didn't like Miranda and her uncanny support with Cerberus. But she knew respected her and she knew that Miranda meant a great deal to Shepard. As her friend, she knew that this long distance relationship was affecting Shepard in some way. _

_"We saw each other the other day, in the Citadel. She's all right. Just trying to find her sister. She seems to be missing and she thinks that it would be her father again." _

_"Bosh'tet. Are all humans like that?"_

_"Like him? No. Just the crazy ones." Shepard responded to Tali's statement. He took a sip from his drink and laughed. _

_"I know Shepard. I was only joking, though I think I still need work out my jokes. Maybe I should ask Joker and EDI for help." Tali shrugged her shoulder and drank from her drink. It was difficult for Tali to communicate with others but she was use to it. "But I'm glad that you two are okay. I know it must be hard being so far away from each other but I know you two can do it." _

_"Thank Tali. That means a lot." He smiled as he responded. He reached for Tali's hand and squeezed it. Tali looked down and placed her other hand on top of his. She remembered the day where she longed for a touch from Shepard. She remembered how she wanted to be his. Now, she was glad that he felt comfortable enough to talk to her. To tell her how he felt and what he was struggling with. She was glad that she could call her friend. A great and close friend and she knew that he felt the same way. She was smiling but he couldn't see it. _

_"I should go. I'm sure that there's work to be done in the Engineering deck." Tali let go and started standing. Shepard nodded and stood up. He walked Tali out. Tali turned around and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And Shepard, if you ever want to talk, you can always talk to me. Anytime." _

_"Thank you Tali and I will." They hugged and Tali got on the elevator. He watched her. He thought about their friendship and how she was always there to help him. Always had his back. Even when he started working with Cerberus, she still believed and supported him. He loved her and he would do anything for him. _

_He walked over to his desk and looked at the files on their next mission. Priority: Thessia. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead. He wanted this war to be over. He was tired._

_Author's_ notes: Just wanted to update you guys on the direction of the story. Now I know that this story is meant to be on Shepard and Miranda and their relationship but I find it impossible to write Post ME2/Pre ME3 without mentioning the rest of the characters (Tali, Garrus, Liara, etc) and a little unfair. So I've decided that they too deserve a mention. Ultimately, give them all a chapter. It will help me set up for ME3 (which personally I can't wait).

Feedback is more than welcomed. If there something that you want to see or want me to explain please feel free to post a review or PM me. I would love to hear what you guys want to see. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
